


Lock

by cmshaw



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-21
Updated: 2003-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1640480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon locks the door.  Vila picks the lock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Yonmei

 

 

Kerr slammed the door to his quarters as emphatically as it could be slammed. It wasn't particularly emphatic, which helped his mood not at all, but he punched the keypad beside the doorway to cycle the locks and heard them thump appeasingly into place. The first thing he had done upon settling into life on the _Liberator_ had been, of course, to establish personal override control over all of the locking mechanisms and add additional locks to the quarters he'd chosen as his own -- but he was hardly the only one with such abilities on board. 

It was very quiet with the door shut. Out on the flight deck he was certain the arguments still raged, but he was through. He had no intentions of assisting this latest batch of Vantek rebels in committing suicide. There was no weapons cache in the known universe that would balance those odds, even if Blake threw in a hundred rabble-rousing speeches to recruit more idiots. Kerr sat down on the edge of his sleeping platform and began unbuckling his boots. Cally and Jenna would follow Blake, and with that rebel Amamila sneering in his ear Blake was unlikely to listen to any of Vila's complaints, but tonight Kerr's disdain for lost causes was extending itself to being the voice of sanity on board. Tomorrow he'd try for a plan that would keep what remained of the _Liberator_ crew alive. 

He kicked his boots aside and leaned back against the wall still otherwise fully clothed. His eyelids sagged shut and he drifted in peaceful contemplation of the darkness and the quiet that _Liberator_ could provide even in flight. He was listening for the sounds of tampering with his locks, but it was the light from the main corridor that jolted him awake. He slitted his eyes in time to see a crouched figure silhouetted in the doorway an instant before the door slid noiselessly closed again. He opened his eyes and sat up, easily picking out the stranger in the dim lighting from the console screen across the room. "The bright light was careless," Kerr said. 

"I didn't think you'd be sitting in the _dark_ ," Vila said. 

"Clearly not," Kerr agreed, but Vila didn't rise to the bait. 

"I don't think I like that woman, Avon," he said. 

"The lady who nearly got you killed this morning?" Kerr said. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" He reached out and ran his fingertips across the cool metal ridges by the head of his platform, bringing the lighting up low. Vila blinked hazily at him and held up the bottle in his hand. "I do not want a drink," Kerr snapped. "I want a leader without a death wish to project onto those around him." 

"Oh, come now." Vila gave him a sickly smile. "That's a bit harsh." 

Kerr snorted. Vila didn't want to admit he'd have been dead if Kerr had believed Amamila's blueprints as Blake had, not that that was a surprise. Vila had retained his blind trust that Blake actually cared about his life in the face of far more direct contradictions than this morning's. 

"Well, uh, thanks for coming back for me, anyway," Vila said. He put his bottle down on Kerr's side table and slapped his hands together briskly. "We'll have another chance to crack that cache tomorrow." 

"That's what I was afraid of," Kerr said. 

Vila laughed. "You know you don't like abandoning things halfway." 

"I'm perfectly willing to abandon any futile course of action," Kerr said. "It's known as intelligence." 

"Is it?" Vila said. "How come you keep locking your door, then?" Some small tool flipped through Vila's fingers and vanished again too quickly for Kerr to identify it. 

Kerr stood. "And why do you continue to unlock it?" he asked. 

"You know I can't resist a challenge," Vila said, bouncing a little on his toes. 

"Indeed," Kerr said, and strode forward to crowd Vila back against the wall. Vila went easily, and arched back so that it was simple for Kerr to bend his head and take Vila's mouth with his own. Vila's body was warm and solid where he pressed against it, and Kerr held him ruthlessly still while they kissed. Under the burnt-sugar taste of the adrenaline and soma was the taste of something stronger and more expensive that might explain why Vila was being so pliant. He lingered on Vila's full lips while Vila's breathing deepened. Vila's hands slid up Kerr's arms and tightened on his shoulders, and when Kerr lifted his mouth away and opened his eyes again, Vila tipped his head back to expose his neck. At the first touch of Kerr's teeth to his skin, Vila whimpered. Pinned as he was between Kerr and the wall, he couldn't move far, but he shuddered all over. 

Good, thought Kerr. Vila had clearly not come in with any odd ideas of talking about their situation. It would have been tiresome to have waited up for Vila and then been expected to take the trouble of a seduction as well. 

He stepped back and grabbed the bottom of Vila's tunic, dragging it and the shirt underneath it over Vila's head in one swift motion. Vila staggered sideways, one arm still tangled, and Kerr steered him onto the sleeping platform. Vila rolled onto his back when he landed on it and hitched his hips upward, slipping out of his leggings and shoes quickly. Kerr laid himself across Vila's body, grinning as Vila hissed -- Kerr's leathers must have been cold against bare skin -- and slid toward the foot of the platform until he could bend his mouth to Vila's cock. He breathed hotly across it, and Vila jumped. 

"Oi! Warn a man!" Vila said. 

"That was your warning," Kerr said, and closed one hand around the base of Vila's half-hard cock. He pulled it upward and ran his tongue from base to crown, enjoying the way Vila shuddered again underneath him. He found it difficult to remember from night to night what worked best, but tonight Vila was responding enthusiastically to Kerr's tongue across the broad head of his cock. Vila dug his fingers into the blankets Kerr had draped over the platform and babbled words probably meant to be encouraging, but the encouragement Kerr wanted was already in his hand and growing heavier and stiffer by the moment. He felt his mouth watering around the slick head of Vila's cock as it slid between his lips and against his tongue, and he shifted to the side until he could press his hips sharply against the edge of the sleeping platform. 

Vila patted insistently at his ear until he lifted his mouth away and looked up. "What is it?" he rasped. 

Vila's eyes were glazed and he was tugging at Kerr's shoulder now. "Come on, come on, let me do you now," he said. "My turn, Avon." 

Kerr licked his swollen lips and looked down at Vila's jutting cock. He pumped his hand up and down it, listing to Vila's breath catch with every down-stroke; it seemed to be at its full length and breadth now. Kerr took a deep breath and rolled to the side. "All right," he said, and began to unfasten his trousers. Vila's hands were on him immediately, stripping him to halfway down his thighs, and Vila sat up to lean over him and swallow his cock. 

Hot and wet and blindingly good, that was how Vila's mouth felt on him. He'd already been hard for a while, but Vila didn't let that slow him. His mouth went down and down without any assistance from his hands, which pressed damply on Kerr's thighs. Black spots swam in front of Kerr's eyes, and he gasped for air as sensation drowned him. He couldn't bear it, he couldn't -- and Vila pulled up and gasped wetly, head bent over Kerr's lap still. They panted in counterpoint as Kerr ran one hand through Vila's hair. He bit his lip to stay silent as Vila lowered his mouth onto his cock again, more slowly this time, and sucked and licked his way down the shaft. 

Kerr took a deep steadying breath. "Yes," he managed to say aloud. "Yes, that's good." 

Vila shrugged, and Kerr could feel him grinning. It was good, and Vila knew it, too; Vila was never one to be modest about his talents. Kerr would have preferred to have something to criticise in order to keep Vila's attention on what he was doing, but the truth was that Kerr's body was embarrassingly responsive to everything that Vila tried. By the time Vila lifted his mouth away from Kerr's cock, Kerr's hands were shaking so much that he needed Vila's assistance in stripping out of his clothes. He lay back across the blankets, and Vila, with a clever smile, lifted Kerr's left foot up and licked across the arch of it. Kerr wanted, he wanted so much, to yank his foot away and sneer at Vila, but all his cutting remarks were lost in the jolt of pleasure that arched his back and left his legs to splay nakedly open. Vila set the foot carefully down on the platform and crawled between Kerr's legs to lie full-length atop him. 

Kerr reached up and wrapped a hand around the back of Vila's head to pull him closer. Moaning, he pressed himself against Vila for a deep kiss. They rolled sideways in a tangle of hands and legs, and Kerr grabbed for the edge of the sleeping platform. Vila's body was sleek with sweat and as warm to the touch as Kerr always forgot other people's bodies could be, between times. The press of one of Vila's hands just below his shoulder-blade made Kerr drive himself closer, seeking more contact. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew there were simple, logical reasons for this overpowering lust for closeness he felt, but he didn't, just then, concern himself with them. Time enough later, when his body was sated and quiet, and not moaning into Vila Restal's mouth in a wordless plea for more. 

He tightened his knees around Vila's hips and turned them again so that he was sitting astride. There were salves that he kept near to hand for just these times, and he broke one packet in the palm of his hand and coated the length of Vila's cock with the slick substance. He broke another and used it on himself, slipping it in on his fingers and feeling his muscles tensing and relaxing in anticipation. Vila put one hand around his now-slippery cock and pumped into his fist a few times, and Kerr felt his mouth going slack with desire as his fingers slid deeper into himself and Vila's cock bobbed red before him. 

Two hands braced on Vila's shoulders held Kerr in position as he leaned forward and then down. Vila's hands shifted his hips left and then held the head of his cock against Kerr's ass. "Ready?" Vila asked. Kerr growled. "Okay, okay," Vila said, and pulled Kerr down onto him. "Slowly now," Vila whispered, and Kerr shook his head, gasping. _Faster_ , he wanted to say, but he shuddered instead, and his hands tightened on Vila's shoulders. Slowly, Vila's hands guided him lower. With an impatient shake, Kerr pushed Vila's hands aside and sank all the way down on Vila's cock until his own cock pressed against the hot skin of Vila's stomach. His hips jerked involuntarily, back and forth and back and forth as he tried to deal with the full thickness of Vila's cock so deep in him. 

"Avon, you're insane," Vila whispered, and Kerr slid halfway up and dropped back down, groaning as Vila's cock buried its full length in his ass. "Ohh," Vila said. "I mean, in a really good way. I mean that." 

"Because I couldn't live without your diagnosis," said Kerr roughly. 

"And a real sweet talker, too," Vila said, sliding one hand up to brace Kerr's back. 

"Shut _up_." 

For a wonder, Vila shut up, grabbing Kerr's cock with one hand and pumping it without a comment. Kerr, grateful for the moment of peace and quiet, closed his eyes and rocked his hips, finding the angle that made the world blur with pleasure. Their bodies locked together in rhythm, so perfectly that he could almost hear the tumblers falling into place, and Vila's hips began rocking beneath him. 

"See, it's like this," Vila said, a little breathlessly. Kerr's eyes snapped open, but he stared at the shadows on the wall, unable to focus them. "You don't respect me. But you don't respect anyone, so that's okay." 

"Not _now_ ," Kerr gasped. A bead of sweat slipped down his back. 

"Why not?" Vila said. "Captive audience and all. My point is, you like me, and I appreciate that." 

Kerr's breath hissed between his teeth. "You idiot." 

"Yeah, but we understand each other," Vila said. His hand tightened around Kerr's cock. "You're coming now," he said. 

Kerr could feel it. "Yes," he said, rocking between Vila's fist around his cock and Vila's cock buried deeply. "Yes!" 

"Me too," gasped Vila, and Kerr closed his eyes and twisted himself hard onto Vila, body taunt, _reaching_ for his climax. There, there, _there_ it was, and it shook him from the centre outward with spasms of bliss. Vila, beneath him, was groaning and bucking and driving the pleasure even wider. "Avon," Vila gasped, "Avon!" 

Then it was past, and he was left tangled up and limp in Vila's sticky embrace. It was suddenly, shockingly quiet again except for their laboured breathing, still counterpoint. Kerr looked toward the closed and locked door, wondering if the argument still raged on the flight deck. He almost wanted to get up, now, and do something about it. 

Vila _trusted_ him; that's what he'd been saying. That probably would have made most people happy. He looked toward the console, patiently waiting for his command in the corner. A better door lock, perhaps. He couldn't have people blithely trusting him at every turn. Surely, something could be done. 

He turned over and rested his head on Vila's shoulder, and slipped into sleep.  
 

* * *

 

 


End file.
